


My Win

by SuperwholockFamily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Fluff, M/M, they are sexfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockFamily/pseuds/SuperwholockFamily
Summary: Dean realizes a few things as he sings a song.More importantly he knows how to win Castiel back.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Inias (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Win

**Author's Note:**

> First of all,
> 
> happy birthday sweetheart, hope you like it !! 
> 
> Secondly, this is inspired by the song "When I was your Man" by Bruno Mars. I do not own this songs or the lyrics or anything. I was just driving and this song came in and all I could see what Dean singing. So..... Here we go.
> 
> Again happy birthday sweetheart <3

Dean cas knew each other for years, they dated in highschool for a year, but Cas broke up with him because he wasn't happy in his relationship with Dean.  
They're now in college, and they still meet every now and then because Charlie insist they all get together.

Tonight Cas came with his new boyfriend, Inias. And it's hard for Dean, to see Cas, the man he always loved, with someone else. 

So he just drinks and drinks, trying to forget everyone and everything. He flirts with Benny, whom he'll probably have sex with later on.  
A couple more drinks on later and he's on the stage and he starts singing.  
Starting with "When I was your Man" by Bruno Mars. And he can't stop looking at Cas. But he knew, as he sang that Cas wouldn't take him back if he wasn't better. So he finishes the song and comes back to them "I wish you both happiness" he said but his voice cracks and he leaves. He doesn't end up having sex with Benny. 

They don't see him for the next get together, no one really knows what's wrong with Dean, he wouldn't answer, he wouldn't pick up the phone. He's not at home. Benny knows but he promised not to tell anyone, so he doesn't.

He comes back a couple months later, looking fresh and better. During that get together Cas is alone, and they're all bothering Dean, asking questions and demanding answers. Cas is the more angry one. Because even though they stopped dating they still saw each other. It was the longest they hadn't met since preschool.

Cas constant worry about Dean made Inias realize that Cas was still in love with Dean, that he just would never be enough for him. So he left.

They talked, Dean and Cas. Dean tells him that he went to a rehab center. To get better. He tells him the only thing he had in mind was be a better man for the man he loves. He watches Cas face, tenderly and tells him how much he loves him, how much he adores him. How much he misses him. And how much he meant those words he sang. He really wished he bought flowers, that he took him dancing, because he was a jerk and because Castiel deserved a boyfriend who could do that to him. For him.

Cas looked down and slowly leaned against him, resting his head on Dean's shoulder and he stayed like that for a while.

Eventually he said "I never needed you to bring me flowers or take me dancing, i needed you to be there for me. But the bottle was your best friend, and you have forgotten about me. 

You're still my first and only love Dean. I'll always cherish you, and I am proud of you for going to rehab. I can't promise to take back as my boyfriend. Not yet. I need to get to know you again. But I'm not against the idea of a few dates with you. And to have you in my life.. I'm a better man because I have you. And I don't want you to leave again.."

A year later find Dean and Cas engaged and happy. They moved in in a cabin near the forest, they were together and that's all that matters. They spend the rest of their lives there. Having Charlie's get together here, or having some Thanksgiving parties. It was a safe place for everyone coming. And they look at the stars, every night, to remember what they could have lose if Dean didn't go to rehab, and stopped drinking, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, kudos and comments are appreciated,  
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next time !!


End file.
